Galeria:Kon
Galeria Kona z anime O7 Kon.png|Kon. O7 Zmodyfikowane Dusze.png|Kon podczas swoich narodzin. O7 pigułka Kona wśród innych Zmodyfikowanych Dusz.png|Pigułka Kona wśród innych pastylek. O6 Kon przedstawia się.png|Kon przedstawia się jako Ichigo. O6 Ichigo krytykuje pomysł Rukii i nieprzekonującą rolę Kona.png|Ichigo nieprzekonany co do Kona. O6 nadludzka skoczność Kona.png|Kon testuje swoje zdolności. O6 Kon pojawia się przed Tatsuki i Orihime.png|Kon pojawia się w klasie. O6 prawdziwa natura Kona.png|Reakcja Kona na Orihime. O6 Kon flirtuje z Orihime.png|Kon flirtuje z Orihime. O6 Kon komplementuje Tatsuki.png|Kon komplementuje Tatsuki. O6 Ichigo zatrzymuje Kona.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje Kona. O6 Ichigo blokuje Kona.png|Kon otoczony. O6 Kon kopie Ichigo.png|Kon kopie Ichigo. O6 Kon powala niewidzialnego przeciwnika na oczach uczniów liceum Karakura.png|Kon rzuca Ichigo na ławki. O6 Kon cieszy się wolnością.png|Kon cieszy się wolnością. O6 Kon podsłuchuje rozmowę Hashigamy, Kanedy i Ino.png|Kon podsłuchuje rozmowę chłopców. O7 Ichigo znajduje Kona.png|Kon znaleziony przez Ichigo. O7 Kon kopie Hollowa.png|Kon kopie Hollowa. O7 Ichigo ratuje Kona.png|Kon uratowany przez Ichigo. O7 Ichigo i Kon pokonują Hollowa.png|Kon i Ichigo pokonują Hollowa. O7 Ichigo ratuje Kona przed upadkiem.png|Ichigo łapie Kona. O7 Kon opowiada Ichigo o złożonej sobie obietnicy.png|Kon opowiada Ichigo o złożonej sobie obietnicy. O7 Urahara znajduje Ichigo i Kona.png|Kon znaleziony przez Uraharę. O7 dusza Kona wyciągnięta.png|Kon wyjęty z ciała Ichigo. O7 nowe ciało Kona.png|Nowe ciało Kona. O7 Kon próbuje obudzić Ichigo.png|Kon budzi Ichigo. O7 Kon podgląda Rukię.png|Kon w dogodnej dla siebie sytuacji. O7 Rukia i Kon pytają Ichigo o domniemany piknik.png|Kon i Rukia pytają o jutrzejsze wyjście. O8 Kon wychodzi z plecaka Rukii.png|Kon wychodzi z plecaka Rukii. O8 Ichigo zirytowany obecnością Kona.png|Kon przeszkadza Ichigo. O8 Ichigo i Kon przerywają rozmowę Eikichiro i Rukii.png|Kon i Ichigo napotykają Eikichirō Saidō. O8 Ichigo walczy z Eikichiro na oczach Kona i Rukii.png|Kon nieumyślnie wmieszany w walkę Ichigo i Eikichirō. O8 Rukia informuje Ichigo i Kona o Hollowie.png|Rukia dostaje informację o Hollowie. O8 Eikichiro niespodziewanie pojawia się za Rukią, Konem i Ichigo.png|Kon i reszta sprawdzają szczegóły położenia Hollowa. O9 Kon zabiera Yuzu i Karin w bezpieczne miejsce.png|Kon zabiera Karin i Yuzu w bezpieczne miejsce. O9 Kon i Isshin chowają się przed ulewą.png|Kon i Isshin chowają się przed deszczem. O9 Kon sprawdza stan Karin i Yuzu.png|Kon sprawdza stan sióstr. O11 Kon wplątany w starcie Ichigo i Ishidy.png|Kon wmieszany w potyczkę Ichigo i Uryū. O13 Ichigo pyta Kona o siostry.png|Ichigo pyta Kona o swoje siostry. O13 Kon ratuje Rukię przed Hollowem.png|Kon ratuje Rukię. O13 Rukia powstrzymuje Kona.png|Kon zatrzymany przez Rukię. O14 Ichigo, Rukia, Kon i Uryu patrzą na wyrwę w niebie.png|Kon i reszta patrzą na wyrwę na niebie. O14 Ichigo, Kon i Rukia.png|Kon i reszta obserwują wyrwę. O14 Urahara staje na drodze Rukii i Konowi.png|Kon patrzy jak Urahara zatrzymuje Rukię. O15 Kon w kompromitującym go stroju.png|Kon wystrojony przez Yuzu. O15 Kon leży przed Michiru i Kuniedą.png|Kon leży przed Kuniedą i Michiru. O15 Kunieda goni Kona.png|Kon ucieka przed Kuniedą. O15 Kon w swoim wymarzonym miejscu.png|Fantazja Kona. O15 Orihime trafia Kona.png|Orihime trafia Kona. O15 Kon przyłapany przez Jintę i Ururu.png|Kon przyłapany przez Jintę i Ururu. O15 Kon przeprasza Rukię i Ichigo za ucieczkę.png|Kon przeprasza za próbę ucieczki. O15 Ichigo i Rukia proszą Uryu o naprawienie Kona.png|Kon zabrany do naprawy. O15 odnowiony Kon.png|Odnowiony Kon. O16 Ichigo znajduje Kona za sedesem.png|Kurosaki znajduje Kona przywiązanego do sedesu. O16 Kon pokazuje Ichigo wiadomość pożegnalną.png|Kon pokazuje Ichigo wiadomość pożegnalną od Rukii. Karakura_King_Kon.JPG|Karakura King. Kon.jpg|Kon. Ep64KonsAwfulAppearance.png|Zniszczone ciało Kona. Kon_punch_Ishida.png|Kon uderza Ishidę. Ep66KonString.png|Kon trzymający kłębek nici. Episode72RukiaHado-31.png|Kon siedzący na ramieniu Rukii podczas wykonywania przez nią zaklęcia Kidō. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Zaatakowana grupa. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Kon i reszta stojący za Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|Kon wraz z resztą udający się do Soul Society. Episode92KonBlamed.png|Kon winiony za kłopoty. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Kon zatrzymany przez Ichigo przed Rukią. Ririn%2C_Noba%2C_and_Kur%C5%8Ddo_rescue_Kon.jpg|Nieprzytomny Kon w ciele Ichigo przed Ririn, Nobą i Kurōdo. Kenryu_restricts_Ichigo%27s_movements.png|Kenryū zatrzymujący Ichigo, Rukię i Kona. Urahara_Kon.jpg|Kisuke wydobywa cukierek z ciała pluszaka Kona. Karakuraizer1.jpg|Kon jako Karakuraraizer. Raizerbeam.jpg|Raizer Beam. Ep213RaizerBeam.png|Kon atakuje Zonzaina Razer Beamem. Ep214RaizerBeam1.png|Kon przygotowuje się do użycia Razer Beam. Kon_from_back.png|Znak Quincy z tyłu głowy Kona. Raizer Failed Punch.jpg|Kon uderza Hollowa. Red Eye Hypnosis.jpg|Kon obok zahipnotyzowanych przyjaciół Ichigo. Everyone In Capes.jpg|Kon spostrzega, że wszyscy zakładają peleryny. Michel Energy Drain.jpg|Kon spoglądający na Michela gromadzącego energię. Trident Attack.jpg|Michel atakuje Kona. Michel Hollow Form.jpg|Prawdziwa forma Michela. Grabbing The Bull By The Horns.jpg|Kon rzuca Michela. Kon eyes a pretty girl.png|Kon spostrzega Haruko. Kon gets hit in the head with a soccerball.png|Nieprzytomny Kon w ciele Ichigo. The Great Kon-sama Kick!.png|Kon kopie Hollowa na daleką odgledłość. Ken appears before Haruko.png|Ken pojawia się przed Haruko i Konem. Kon is stabbed by Haruko.png|Kon zatrzymany przez Haruko. Kon getting choked by Haruko.png|Kon duszony przez Haruko. Kon punching the Hollow out of Haruko's body.png|Kon wysyła Hollowa daleko od ciała Haruko. Kon about to be eaten.png|Hollow próbujący zjeść Kona w formie pigułki. Ichigo_and_Rukia_return_to_Kurosaki_Clinic.png|Kon oglądający wchodzącego Ichigo i Rukię. Ep317IchigoKonsPill.png|Ichigo wyciąga pigułkę z pluszowego ciała Kona. Ep317KonSearches.png|Kon szukający na prakingu. Ep317KonTripsOverNozomi.png|Kon potyka się o czyjeś ciało. Kon_comes_across_Nozomi.png|Kon spostrzega nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Kon znajduje Nozomi. Ichigo%2C_Rukia_and_Kon_stand_over_the_girl%27s_body.png|Ichigo i Rukia zastanawiający się nad Nozomi. Ep318InabaArrivesReigai.png|Inaba wchodzący wraz z Reigai do pokoju Ichigo. Nozomi prepares to leave the Kurosaki Clinic.png|Kon znajduje Nozomi, która próbuje odejść. E318 Kon bound by Inaba.png|Kon związany przez Inabę. Inaba prepares to kill Kon.png|Inaba próujący zabić Kona. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon pytający Nozomi. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon szeroko się uśmiecha po odejściu Ichigo i Rukii. Kon_Tries_To_Talk_To_Nozomi.png|Kon próbujący rozmawiać z Nozomi. Ep320NozomiHitsKon.png|Nozomi uderza Kona wazonem. Ep320KonChiliMouth.png|Kon z palącymi się ustami. Ep320KonBarbecue.png|Kon na grillu. Ep320KonFollowsNozomi.png|Kon błaga Nozomi. Ep320KonYellsAtNozomi.png|Kon krzyczy na Nozomi. Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|Kon spoglądający na odchodzące Reigai Rangiku i Nozomi. Ep320RealRangikuArrives.png|Kon spotyka prawdziwą Rangiku. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon biegnie. Kon_appears_to_protect_Nozomi.png|Kon przybya na pomoc Nozomi. Ep320KonAttacksReigai.png|Kon atakuje kopię Matsumoto. Rangiku Cuts Kon.png|Reigai Matsumoto tnie Kona. Ep320KonOffersSkewer.png|Kon oferujący jedzenie Nozomi. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo wraca do Sklepu Urahary. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Kon na barbeque. Ep321KonTiedUp.png|Związany Kon. Kon Tries To Ignore Nozomi.png|Kon próbuje zignorować Nozomi. Beat Up Kon Talks With Nozomi.png|Kon rozmawia z Nozomi. Ep323KonTiedToTree.png|Kon przywiązany do drzewa przez Nozomi. Kon_and_Nozomi_arrive_at_Senkaimon_entrance.png|Kon i Nozomi przed miejscem lokalizacji Senkaimon. Nozomi Opens The Senkaimon.png|Nozomi otwierająca Senkaimon. Ichigo Protects Nozomi.png|Ichigo chroni Nozomi przed Reigai. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|Ichigo pokonuje Reigai. Urahara Gets The News.png|Kon spoglądający na monitor postępów Ichigo. Uryu Chats With Kon.png|Ishida pytający Kona o Nozomi. Nozomi Crushes Kon.png|Nozomi miażdży Kona. Kon Tries To Cheer Nozomi Up.png|Kon stara się podnieść Nozomi na duchu. Kon reassures Nozomi that Ichigo will be alright.png|Kon uspokaja Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon prosi Sado i Orihime o dotrzymanie towarzystwa Nozomi. E330 Kon Nozomi struggle to talk.png|Kon próbujący rozmawiać z Nozomi. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Kon jedzący obiad z Orihime i Nozomi. E330 Kon and Nozomi.png|Kon znajduje Nozomi zaatakowaną przez Hollowa. Nozomi & Kon on good terms again after Nozomi manifested her Zanpakutō.jpg|Kon i Nozomi ze swoim Zanpakutō. Ep331CrisisMeeting.png|Kon na spotkaniu w pokoju Ichigo. Nozomi_subdues_Kon.png|Nozomi i Kon. Kon_and_Nozomi_at_the_gate.png|Kon i Nozomi przed wielką bramą. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Kon obserwujący przybycie Yamamoto. Ep333RukiaHitsKon.png|Rukia uderza Kona. Ep334KonBound.png |Kon uwiązany do skały. Ep334KonShouts.png|Kon krzyczący na Inabę. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Kon i reszta atakuje Inabę. Ep334PillPop.png|Inaba przyciska Kona, dopóki należąca do niego pigułka nie wyskoczy z jego ust. Kon_finds_Nozomis_lion.png|Kon znajduje breloczek Nozomi. Ep334Watching.png|Rukia i Kon spoglądają w górę. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Kon rozmawia z Ichigo. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon prosi Ichigo o towarzyszenie mu w Soul Society. IchigoAndKonRescuers.png|Kon i Ichigo idący uratować Nozomi. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo i Kon wchodzący do Senkaimon. Ep. 337 - Urahara & Kon going through the S.R.D.I's back entrance.png|Urahara oraz Kon wchodzą tylnym wejściem do SRT. Urahara_gains_access_to_the_recoreds_.png|Kon i Kisuke uzyskują potrzebne zapiski. Ep. 337 - Urahara & Kon finding Yushima at the Nest of Maggots.png|Kon i Kisuke odnajdujący Ōko Yushimę w Siedlisku Larw. Ep338 Kon consider.png|Kon szukający sposobu na uratowanie Nozomi. Ep340_Kon_kicks_Yushima.png|Kon w ciele Reigai Nemu atakuje Yushimę. Ep341NozomiHugsKon.png|Pierwszy i ostatni uścisk Kona z Nozomi. Bleach_Vol._32_Cover.jpg|Kon na okładce 32. tomu. Bleach_Vol._81_Cover.jpg|Kon, Kisuke i Nozomi na okładce 81. tomu. Uryu_proclaims_that_Kon_defiled_the_Quincy_Cross.png|Ishida pokazuje Konowi kształt krzyża Quincy. Galeria Kona z mangi R14_Okładka.png|Kon w ciele Ichigo na okładce 14. rozdziału. R26_Okładka.png|Kon na okładce 26. rozdziału. C_048_cover.jpg|Kon w ciele Ichigo na okładce 48. rozdziału. Ch_051_cover.png|Kon z innymi bohaterami na okładce 51. rozdziału. C76 cover.jpg|Karin, Kon i Yuzu na okładce 76. rozdziału. 4thPoll 6-10.jpg|Kon ogłaszaja wyniki listy wyborczej. Kon's New Look.png|Nowy wygląd Kona. R516 Powrót Kona.png|Kon trąca Ichigo. R518 Kon jako projektor.png|Kon użyty Mayuriego jako projektor. R521 Ichigo i Renji idą dalej.png|Ichigo i Renji po wylądowaniu na Konie idą dalej. R521 Reakcja.png|Reakcja Ichigo, Abaraia i Kona na prawdziwą, szczupłą postać Kirio. Ch522 Kon begs Oetsu.png|Kon błaga Nimaiyę o możliwość pozostania w jego pałacu. R624 Kon w tarapatach.png|Pluszak ponownie w opałach. Animacje z Konem O6 walka wręcz Kona zademonstrowana na Ichigo.gif|Zdolności fizyczne Kona. O14 Menos używa Kumon na oczach Uryu , Ichigo, Rukii, Kona, Orihime i Sado.gif|Kon patrzy na Menosa. RaizerBeam.gif|Kon używa Razer Beam, żeby pokonać Zonzaina. RaizerBeam214.gif|Razer Beam Kona niszczy Arrancara. Galeria Kona z filmu FTB Kon finds Rukia's note.jpg|Kon odnajduje list od Rukii. Kategoria:Galerie